User blog:Rory Daybreak/Talking is Not the Answer Part: 1
Part 19 Here is the next part :D sorry guys I got busy, school is starting up soon and I am busy at work preparing and then a whole bunch of personal and other things as well, so sorry this part took a while to get to xD Part 18 Right Now Rory Daybreak, a cat still rather young, he was intelligent even though he seemed to believe he lacked such, and so did many others who looked at him. He was always in between the highs and lows and right and wrongs and the reality of things. In general, Rory was different, but felt as if he could not establish his difference. He lacked self-confidence, and even though from time to time got bursts of determination like no other, his mind always wondered about. Right now, Rory was determined and ready to gain the trust and acceptance and forgive fullness of Skyfall Clan, if the leader could turn about and forgive him for the “wrong” he did, he would appreciate it, if not, he would feel at a loss, he didn’t like them hating on him, and maybe he was over reacting, maybe he should have let it slide and allow them to keep seeing him from time to time and spitting out harmful words and rumors about him. He didn’t think any of this was intentional to make his life horrible, but it was in reality, the truth was that right now, the words they have said, have greatly affecting his reputation, in fact it gave him one, one that was far from the truth in entirety. Rory made it to the Skyfall camp, he eventually met Holly there after a few times of trying to get to the clan. They had a discussion in which, now at present day, appears to have slipped from his memory. Rory remembers this much though. He remembers that she was talking to him in a manner of irritation and disappointment, as if she was a greater good compared to him, and that she wanted him to tell her why he did what he did, in which he told her, again, since he had done so twice before. Holly would be stubborn from time to time and Rory’s patience and temper were being tested too as she would look down upon him and not admit that she was probably jealous that he solved the issue and that “they” could have, and somehow kept it alive by being jealous. He never mentioned that to her, he knew it would spark flicker of fire. He remembers that Holly had talked to him back and forth saying how she is always doing this and that for the clan and that it means the world to her. Rory mentioned how, the reason they get unruly from time to time, and so forth and all the nonsense that goes on could be because of her inability to be around enough. As a leader, she was ironically not very active within the clan. At least from what he could tell. He remembers telling her that she was younger even though held in a high position, she was younger than most, himself included, and that she might need to step down, because what if they get n trouble with a greater threat in the future. He informed her how, he is sure she is great and valuable, but she is not dedicated enough or the wisest when it came to leading. This sounds harsh even to this day, but it was true. Proof enough was how she reacted to him solving that problem between Skyfall and Poison Ivy Clan. Sure he may have took control a bit, but it was for the good of everyone, and he had no intention of being remembered for it, or even taking control, he just wanted to tell the facts and move on to let them solve it, but he got nothing but two angry leaders in his face, possibly due to embarrassment and then only two months short of bullying from both clans. Holly was upset with what he said, but eventually understood that the truth did hurt, but she still felt insulted, he knew it was saying a lot, but at least in the majority of what he had witnessed, the way she led was not very well, it wasn’t horrible, but it was very dangerous. She was angry with him, and wanted him to leave. So he did, he may have been confused, blind, angered, just as much as her inside, but not realizing it, and at the same time, trying to remember the event right now….. It is hard to remember everything that happened. So there is no truly accurate way to say who was right. Regardless, right now, things were about to change, about three days later, Rory was in deep trouble, and his only option was to fight. And that was what he would do. It Begins Days had passed, not too many, but tension was high, from what he said, he knew it may not have been completely true, but every time she tried to make a decision with anything e was involved in, it was off. Rory remembered how River Flower and some of her friends would talk about how Holly never treated them as fair as she could. They felt pushed aside. A leader who had friends in the clan, yet didn’t acknowledge her own sisters enough or the majority. Mud had even talked to Rory the day before about how, she was not around as much as her sister, the leader of Skyfall, but she knew what he meant, the way she would act, did cause problems, and she told him that what he said was true and he shouldn’t feel bad about it, even though she is her sister, it was important that he know that it wasn’t his fault. She told him, “Rory, she may not be grateful, and the clan may not as well, but I am, because truth be told, you really did help us. All of us. So don’t beat yourself up over something like that. Because you helped us. And we needed it.” Rory had been invited to a small abandoned fenced in area in shrouded glade, he does not remember who invited him, and it could have been one of Feathers friends, someone who said they had to ask him something. Now that I think about it, it could have been Erin Nightshade, or a Pine Clan Cat. One of them told him to come visit, so he did. (Sorry my memory doesn’t suit me the best, about how I arrived, and also I wonder why I have been writing this in third person, anyway I guess it’s for the best.) Rory arrived and Holly was there with a few Skyfall clan cats, about three, yes it was three, feather, ivy, and someone else. Nightshade was there and so were two pine clan cats. They for the most part were goofing around and playing to have fun. Holly noticed Rory, and he insisted he wanted no trouble. Then things went downhill. Feather started talking about something that he had no idea what she meant, and then the other Skyfall cat along with a Pine Clan cat also mentioned something against him, he spoke up for himself and River arrived. River sat with Rory, only a little bit away from the rest, but still talking. Everyone started getting a bit on edge. Feather made a smart remark and then Rory told her to stop because he was sick of people telling him who he is and what he does. She would say its cause he couldn’t take the truth, when in reality she was the wrong who was wrong, it wasn’t the truth, and they were just taking out anger on him and a whole bunch of other reasons which either never came up, unknown to him, or forgotten by now. The conversation somehow got onto Holly saying how he told her that she didn’t lead the clan right and shouldn’t lead. And he had never said it like the way she explained. It made him sound mean and vicious towards her. He did not hate her, but he would admit that she irritated him with her behavior. Things got a little more heated and Holly eventually caused some more uproars from the other cats there, speaking of things such as how dare you say that about my leader, you have no place to speak, or you think you’re so great. And they’d go on about how you need to stop lying to yourself and others. Rory was starting to get agitated at their words, but tried to keep his cool, even though feeling in danger. They started threatening physical attacks on him. One cat did swat at his tail and as they insulted him some of them started causing other problems by pushing him lightly and laughing and then insulting him and trying to “knock him off his tower”. Rory had moved quite a bit because one of the cats did lunge at him, but brushed against his side at the last moment. He was telling them how he never meant for any of this, and that they were taking to too far being mean to him and spreading rumors even I they hadn’t intended to. River had left, she had to go see someone, and Nightshade had not been paying attention, along with another cat. But at this time three other cats had appeared. Self Defense At this point Holly shouted (to the best of my memory), “You think you’re some hero, or the savior of my clan? Stop acting like your some big shot and so great cause you “solved” one issue for us, we could have done it ourselves anyway, and no one asked you to get involved. You only did one thing, and now you act like you know what is best for my clan and can control it!” Rory’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t you hear yourself? I never said I was a savior, I am not acting like a big shot and never have towards you guys, sure when I gave you the news about what the real reason your clans were fighting I was happy that I had figured it out, but you didn’t have to see me as bragging and trying to show you up, I had no intention of that, and didn’t you are afraid of something that you are telling yourself is real and happened, your jealous or something cause I never did anything to make you hate me like “this”!” She interrupted with, “Here you go again running your moth acting like your better and saved us all.” Rory then kept telling her, “I know no one asked me to do this for you guys, I just wanted to help seeing how badly it affected your clan members, and the other clan. And you say it’s wrong for me to be there for friends and people that need it, all I did was solve the problem that was just a misunderstanding, and you overreacted like I was trying to prove you guys wrong and take charge to make you look bad. I wouldn’t think that way, all I wanted to do was what was right, so I decided to help, that was it, and that was months ago, and now I’ve suffered from countless threats and people hating me!” “You think I care about that? You did this to yourself, and you even called me a bad leader a few days ago, thinking my clan deserves better, what would you know? You don’t even have one!” Holly growled. At this time as they argued, Cats had arrived from Pine Clan and Skyfall Clan and a few single cats from other clans. Rory was a few feet away from the back of the fenced in plain. IN front of him stood Holly and about 35 cats, all of which on her side. Nightshade from where Rory stood was to his far right and in the back. And multiple other cats he knew were there too spread about. Multiple cats had been shouting harmful things during their argument. And then Rory noticed Neji walking up next to feather and he sighed, “This guy again? The hell is his problem?” Rory then glared towards him and bit his tongue wanting badly to yell Shut up! But he restrained his self and focused on Holly. Rory closed his eyes for a moment shaking his head slightly and then making piercing eye contact with her. “Maybe you shouldn’t lead your clan, seeing how your causing this big issue over something that happened months ago, and showing how bad you are at understanding what is right in this situation, not to mention your almost never around and there for them majority of the time. And I don’t have a clan because I don’t need one, and who would if there is the possibility of being “led” by someone like you?” He growled at her in response. She was red in the face and then raised her voice, “You are a jerk, a stubborn guy that thinks he is so much better than all of us.” Rory interrupted in his head thinking wow what in the world makes her think that, I never have said that nor do I act like that. “I’m sick and tired of the crap you are doing to my clan and I’m going to make you pay right now, don’t bother my clan anymore, I’m sending you a message as to why not to mess with us right now!” Holly finished and narrowed her eyes. Her claws unsheathed and so did Rory’s. “I don’t want to hurt you, but at this point what choice do I have? Huh? Answer me, you have me practically against the wall and an army behind you, and they insult me and you let them and you encourage it by showing this behavior and for what, me helping you and your clan understand a problem you were faced with? I won’t hesitate to defend myself, but this right here is beyond messed up.” Rory replied as he got into a defensive position. Holly’s paws starting being surrounded by wind and dust, “They don’t call me Holly Storm for nothing, now you’ll get what’s coming to you” Rory realized she must be a Legend Cat, either that or have a power like them, it was magic. He then noticed the wind gusts whipping around his fore paws as well. His eye were narrowed and he was enraged, but not enough to freak out, just pissed off due to the ignorance and stubborn attitude of the Skyfall Clan Leader. Holly then smirked, “So that’s how you want to play then?” With this, heck I don’t even need it to take you down.” She was referring to the wind around her paws. Then the winds whipping around both cats paws decimated into nothing. They stood across from each other, people cussing and yelling behind Holly, and Holly and Rory, eye to eye locked into instinctive modes. There was about to be a fight, and there was no way out of it. He tried talking countless times, and the time had come, the time for redemption, the time to prove himself right and just. That’s All Folks xD sorry guys this one is getting pretty long so I’m going to stop it right here, but don’t worry I will be posting the next part shortly after this, so you won’t have to wait too long xD I must have picked the worst place for a cliff hanger. Anyway thanks for reading :D Part 20 Category:Blog posts